Computer and communication systems like phones and routers are equipped with open mode systems and secure mode systems. The open and secure mode systems maintain physical separation through separate circuitry, memory, processing times, processing contexts, and the like. The secure mode systems control the open mode systems by controlling open mode access to processors, transceivers, user interfaces, and memory. The secure mode systems federate with one another by using shared secret keys to exchange random numbers and hash results.
Computer and communication systems like phones and routers use Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) to efficiently exchange Internet Protocol (IP) data packets. MPLS systems add MPLS labels to the IP packets based on the IP addresses in the packets. After the first IP data packet is routed based on the IP addresses, then the MPLS routers efficiently route the remaining IP data packets over the same communication path based on the shorter MPLS label. MPLS systems use registration procedures before allowing end-point devices on the MPLS network.
Some end-point devices with MPLS access also allow other devices to tether and communicate through them over the MPLS network—possibly bypassing the proper registration procedures. Examples of tethered devices include memory sticks, phones, media players, and tablet computers. The tethered devices and the tethering host communicate with one another over tethering protocols, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), Near Field Communication (NFC), Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), universal Plug and Play (uPnP), Ethernet, and Long Term Evolution (LTE). In some cases, the tethered devices pose a security threat. In other cases, the tethered devices are legitimate and necessary for optimal network operation. Unfortunately, the integration of secure mode systems with MPLS networks to provide secure access to tethering devices is not efficient or effective.